


Hands

by DreamShifterBlossom4166333353 (PancakeHand2)



Series: Control Yourself, Take Only What You Need From It. A Family Of Trees Wanting, To Be Haunted [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeHand2/pseuds/DreamShifterBlossom4166333353
Summary: "The hand expresses what the heart already knows."- Samuel Mockbee.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Control Yourself, Take Only What You Need From It. A Family Of Trees Wanting, To Be Haunted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169006
Kudos: 6





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thor, Loki, and other Marvel characters belong to Marvel and Disney Company.

Rebirth, reborn. 

The words stuck in Loki's head as he laid on his bed. Did Edwina and Mason know? Was that why they didn't love him? Is that why Mason would...Mason would...

_Thor._ Loki thought, the name of his older brother from his first life. _Maybe Thor can help me, big brother's are supposed to help their little siblings._ Loki reasoned with himself. Loki carefully got off the bed, way too big for a three-year-old to climb, and made his way across the hall once his feet touched the ground. Loki didn't knock on Thor's door, Thor didn't get mad when Loki came in seeking comfort, or just to talk to Thor, he wasn't like his foster parents, Thor was more understanding and caring than them. Loki walked over to Thor's bed and struggled to get on just like he struggled to get off his own bed. 

"Thor!" Loki tried to shake Thor awake. "Thor! Wake up!"

Thor eventually did and opened his blue eyes to see his baby brother was the one who was shaking him. Thor gave the tot a kiss to the top of his head, letting Loki know that Thor was awake now.

"What's wrong brother?" Thor asked. "Nightmare?"

Loki shook his head. "B-Bad thoughts."

Thor understood, it wasn't the first time bad thoughts had made one or both brothers wake up from sleep. Loki's were more constant than Thor's however. Thor pulled his baby brother closer and the toddler finds himself on his belly and Thor laying his left arm horizontally across Loki's back. Loki doesn't like having bad thoughts, he doesn't mean to have them, but his brain just keeps coming back to the bad thoughts. Bad thoughts of his foster parents, him finding out that he was reborn, and finding out what reborn actually meant. His bad thoughts went also went into the bad memories category, and sometimes the bad memories and thoughts invaded his alone time and sleep. 

He hates being smart for his age so much. He hated knowing what some adult things meant already. Looking down at his small hands, it was the first thing that made Loki realize how many bruises that remained on front and back of his hands from trying to keep Mason from hitting him. Sometimes it would be a wooden baseball bat, sometimes a belt, whatever it would be, Loki would grab it and try to fight back. And he was two when he became Edwina and Mason's foster son, he knew how to fight back against a grown adult at two-year-old. His heart felt beaten too, all the horrible words that were spoken to him, words that he shouldn't know at three-years-old, he shouldn't know them, but he does. 

"Loki," Loki heard his older sibling's voice. "Sweetheart, it's okay, I'm here, Thor's here Loki."

_Safe._ His heart tells him. _You're safe Loki, you're safe._

And Loki started to cry, he cried, and cried, and cried, cried until he got everything that he kept to himself for a year out. He cried as the morning sunlight started to peak its way through Thor's red curtains and into the elder prince's room. By the time his crying is just whimpers, he looked up at Thor and saw tears in his eyes too. 

Thor grabbed both of Loki's small hands into his large hands and holds them tightly and protectively. And the feeling of the safety that Thor was showing him made it grow even more, it grows until his heart feels safe too.

Both brothers tire themselves out from telling each other that they love the other too many times. By then the moon is gone and the sun's starting to rise higher into the blue sky. Loki yawned while being lifted to Thor's chest and belly, and even with them no longer holding hands, Loki still felt safe. 

"I love you." Loki yawned once again.

"I love you, too."


End file.
